


TICK TOCK!

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Barry is not at all amused, Bodyswap, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amused Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: In a world where you find your soulmate at the age of twenty one and swap bodies with him for a day.Barry's gonna be twenty one tonight and Len is having his fortieth birthday. No was prepared for what was going to happen on their best/worst day of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Boo_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Boo_Bear/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! I know I've just written a fic on soulmates but I got an awesome request from Sassy_Boo_Bear. She wanted an bodyswap soulmates au so I wrote this three chapter fic. Hope you guys like this version too. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The Grand Prix Hotel was hosting a exhibition of different types of paintings, statues and designer clothing on men and women. Their main attraction was ten million dollar ruby. The gem was not for sale but the owner decided to put it on show for the guests to admire. The event was hyped for a month before its opening day with the promotional ads and posters all over Central city. The security was top notch but that didn't stop a world class criminal like Captain Cold from entering the hotel. 

Barry straightened his coat and loosened the tie on his neck. He always hated these kind of functions where there was same tastefully understated decorations, the same lack of understatement in the women's gown and jewellery, the same expensively tailored suits on the men, the fake smiles over cocktails and champagne glasses. And to top it all, the lack of barely coherent speech from the owner made Barry want to punch on his nose. 

Barry was here for only one reason. To protect the gem that was most probably target of many criminals in his city. Joe asked Barry to attend this exhibition so 'The Flash' would be there to guard it. The young CSI sighed as he gulped down the glass of wine. He knew alcohol never affected him but he didn't want others to think why was he standing all alone sulking in a corner. 

It had been two hours and Barry saw nothing out of ordinary. The exhibition was going smoothly and the gem was also on its place. Maybe the bad guys decided to take a vacation

Until Barry's eyes fell on Leonard Snart

"What the hell? You've got to be kidding me!" Barry muttered to himself when he saw Len standing on the left side of the room. For a moment...like teeeny weeeny seconds..Barry's breath caught in his throat. When did Len started looking so dashing handsome. This was the first time he was seeing the older man in suit and damn he looked... sexy? His sharp blue eyes were sparkling from where he stood with his arms crossed. His burrows were meeting each other in a frown, most probably thinking a way to get the gem. The smouldering look on Len's face made Barry shiver in the spot

Focus Barry! the young hero scolded himself. The evening just got interesting. Now he had a job to do. Obviously Len was here to steal the jem. He had to stop him. Barry took his steps towards the older man but he saw him walk near the washroom area. The CSI followed with quite and alert footsteps. If Snart had brought his rogue team with him then he too was ready with his hidden suit in the store room. 

Barry frowned when he reached near the long corridor where the washroom was at the end of it but Snart was no where to be seen. Did he just vanish into thin air? All of a sudden Barry was tackled from behind and he fell on the floor with his attacker on top of him. 

Len tackled Barry to the floor, pinning his hands beside his head and sitting on his waist "Well well well if it isn't the Scarlet speedster. I think you need to work on your spidey senses" the older man smirked adding a little pressure on Barry's wrists

Barry's eyes widened and pulled at his hands without success. Not wanting to get defeated that easily Barry tried to kick his feet into Len's back to get him to budge. When that didn't work either he twisted his body to simply buck him off. Another failure. Barry could easily use his powers and push Len off him before the older man blinked but he wanted to see where this was going. Seeing Barry's frustrated face Len's smirk widened "Are you even trying or it worked only on your foster sister"

"Okay you had your fun. Now get off me!" Barry dropped his legs back on floor and huffed. His face turned red when Len leaned in to whisper near his ears "Maybe I'll get you off someday" he said seductively and released Barry's hands and got off him "Right now I'm busy" 

Barry stood on his feet and wobbled. He collected himself before he could fall on Len and glared at the criminal "Shut up Snart. I know you're after the gem but I'll not let you steal it" 

"Who says I wanna steal it?" 

"What? Then why are you here?" asked a confused looking Barry "Don't lie Snart I.."

"I want to borrow it for a day. I'll return the stone within forty eight hours" Len said as he started walking back in the hall. Barry quickly followed and stopped him by his arm "Borrow it? Return after forty eight hours? What the hell is going on here?" 

Len sighed and faced the young hero "Barry Allen if you don't mind let me do my job and you do yours. I don't want to spoil your birthday tomorrow by you reading the morning news 'The Flash beaten by Captain Cold... again" 

Barry was shocked "How did you know it's my birthday tomorrow?" Len rolled his eyes "I do like to keep information on all my...well...in our case nemesis" 

"But.."

"Goodbye Scarlet. Enjoy your birthday" 

Before Barry could blink the lights were out leaving him and the crowd in complete darkness. He wasn't much surprised when the lights were on and the gem had disappeared along with Snart

LATER THAT NIGHT

Barry laid on his bed, alone and deep in thoughts. Joe had given him a 'I told you to be careful' speech for ten minutes before calling it a day. He didn't tell anyone about his strange encounter with Snart because he knew no one was going to believe that the older man was going to return the gem. Now Barry was exhausted. He took a hot shower bath, his mind drifting again and again on the conversation he had with Len. 

Yes Len...that's what Barry calls Snart when he is alone. No one ever knew but he had a huge gigantic crush on the criminal. Well now Len was not exactly a criminal since they destroyed his previous records and since then he hadn't committed any serious illegal crime. Except for tonight... but Len did say he was going to return the jem so that should be okay...right?

Barry turned to his side. Tomorrow was going to be the most important day in his life. Tomorrow he was turning twenty one and that means he was going to meet his soulmate. The young hero knew when he will wake up tomorrow morning he will be in his soulmates body for twenty four hours. His better half. The one who completes him. The one who will understand him.

A part of him was scared how will his soulmate react when he finds out he is the flash. Will he keep his secret safe? Will he accept him? Barry pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. Suddenly Len's face came into his view and he jerked his eyes open "Why am I seeing you? Why can't I get you out of my head?" he closed his eyes again and this time the young hero slept like a baby

NEXT MORNING

Barry woke up rubbing his eyes. He yawned and streched his muscles. Cracked ceiling was the first thing his eyes fell on and he frowned. The hero jolted on his bed and glanced around...more like gaped at the room in was in. There was nothing in the room except for a broken cupboard and an old drawer. The windows had worn out curtains hanging on them and a double bed which was currently occupied by him

Barry gulped down the nervous lump in his throat. He very well knew he was in his soulmates room but who the hell lives in here. Was he so poor that he couldn't afford a decent home. He looked down to see the body. A shy smile formed on his face as he ran his hands on well builded muscles "Atleast you've good body" he laughed lightly "Okay now it's time to see who you're" 

Barry got up from the bed and walked towards the cupboard that had a mirror on it. His legs nearly gave out when he saw the image of his soulmate

"Fuck! Len?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you sooooooooo much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len entered his house with the gem in the pocket and a smirk on his face. With Hartley's expertise in computers he was able to hack into their system and turn the lights off for him to steal the gem. Len sat on the couch and pulled the valuable piece. He gazed into it, a smile forming on his lips

Len recalled his meeting with the Central city's hero 'The Flash'. He had to admit the young man was looking adorable in his black suit. The way he fitted underneath him was perfect. His wide hazel green eyes, the blush on his cheeks and the way he licked his lips when he was angry made him want to take Barry to the bed and have his way with him

"Thinking about tomorrow?" Lisa's voice broke Len's thoughts "Hello sis" Len threw the gem towards her who caught it without any trouble "Hmm...this is beautiful" 

Len rolled his eyes "Don't get too attached. You know the drill" Lisa was about to say something when Mick walked in with a plate full of macaroni and cheese "Did you get it?" Lisa showed him the sparkling item in her hand 

"You both know right what you've to do tomorrow?" Len used his serious tone. Mick scoffed while Lisa nodded at her brother "Ofcourse we do Lenny" 

"Mick?" 

"Tomorrow if we see your soulmate in your body then we'll not let him out of this house until you come" Mick said the over rehearsed line like he's been saying for last nineteen years. Lisa had found her soulmate, Cisco a year back and Mick had found Caitlin six months ago. They too had swapped their bodies for a day before accepting each other but Len hadn't found his soulmate yet. He thought he would never get to meet him but after he saw Mick who was older than him, find his pair, a ray of hope builded inside the man. Tomorrow was his fortieth birthday so there was a chance he might finally meet his better half "Good. Now let's eat" 

NEXT MORNING

Len woke up to someone pounding at his door. He scrunched his face and pressed a pillow over his ears. The banging was now accompanied by even more loud voice "Barry! You're gonna be late again! Wake up son" 

Len's eyes flew open and he bolted upright on the bed. He blinked twice, heart speeding to no limits. Okay this was definitely not his room so that meant...Holy smoke! He was in his soulmates room

Wait a minute

Did he just hear....Barry?!?

"As in Barry Allen?"

No ways....

That's not possible...

Or Was it??

"Barry Allen you're gonna be late for work" Joe called out again

No ways...Barry as in... like literally...Bartholomew Henry Allen???

No ways...

That's not possible..

Was it??

And then Len's eyes fell on the photo frame that was kept on the side table and he felt like someone had pressed a pause button in his body. That cute bastard..that sexy red leathered super hero...the boy who could kill anyone with his looks...that fucking BARRY ALLEN was his soulmate!

"We're coming in. Better be decent" the door opened and Len saw Detective West and his daughter Iris enter the room "Happy birthday!" they said in unison "You are..?" Joe asked rubbing his hands. Len was confused "What?" 

"Who are you? I mean today is Barry's 21st birthday so he'll be in his soulmates body and you are...?" Joe again asked and Len had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Give the kid some privacy. Ofcourse his family would know it was Barry's birthday but how was he going to tell them he was none other than Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold. No he couldn't reveal his identity. Atleast not before he talks to the kid. What if he didn't want this bond. What if he hated it

"Hello? Are you gonna tell us who you are?" Iris broke Len's thoughts and the older guy shook his head "No" The two West's looked at each other "No?" 

"I...I mean...it's me Barry. I haven't gone into my soulmates body" Len lied and ducked his head down hoping the two will leave him alone. He flinched a little when Joe and Iris took a place on each of his side "Don't be sad Barr. This means your soulmates is younger than you" 

Len wanted to scoff out loud 'You have no idea how older I'm to your son...nineteen years dammit!' he thought mentally and licked his lips just like Barry does when he was angry "It's okay. I'll wait till he's twenty one" 

"You'll find him Barry" Iris rubbed his arm and got up from the bed. Joe too kissed Barry's forehead "Get ready son. You don't wanna hear Singh's scolding on your birthday" 

When Joe and Iris walked out of the room, Len rubbed his forehead vigorously "Gross!" he sighed and got up from the bed to look at himself in the mirror "Aww Barry...you look like adorable little puppy in the morning" he smirked but soon his face turned into clear joy

Len slowly reached to pat his...Barry's ass and slapped it playfully. He enjoyed as it jiggled and laughed lightly "You surely have creamy ass Scarlet" Len was now imagining a shocked looking Barry at the moment when he realises he was in his body 

"Hmm...Lisa and Mick will handle you for one day. Let me see how you spend your day" Len said mischievously as he got ready for the day. On arriving at Precinct he was greeted with many officers with a smile and few with a frown. They must be Barry's competitors who were jealous of him. Maybe he could pay them a visit later "Hey Allen!" a voice was heard from behind and Len turned to see a man was standing in front of him. He knew this man. He was Barry's boss David Singh "Yes Sir?" 

"Allen did you finish the tests on McKinley case?" David asked as he turned the pages of a file in his hand. Len rolled his eyes "Ofcourse I'm sure Barry has done them by now" 

"What?"

Fuck! thought Len "I..I mean it's ready" said Len using Barry's puppy eyes to save himself from the blunder. David stared at Len for few seconds "What are you waiting for. Go get them" 

Len nodded looking around. Fuck again! Where the hell was kid's lab. He kept walking so Singh wouldn't get suspicious. He climbed the stairs and hoped no one would suspect him why he was walking like a cautious stranger. Len somehow managed to find Barry's lab and took a breath of relief. His phone rang and he saw it was his number. The kid must be freaking out right now but Len pressed the red button "Sorry Scarlet but I'm enjoying being you" 

Len stylishly walked towards the table and gaped at the number of files "How much work are they giving you kid?" he glared at the stock of papers "Maybe it's time to show even you need a break" 

Len looked around and hummed. This was a lab so he could do a little experiment right. Maybe blow the files and blame it on the wrong mixing of chemicals. Yup that would surely give Barry a break for atleast a week. The older man got to work. He knew the formula and how much chemicals were needed to blow up the place. It wouldn't do much harm but still enough to destroy the room

Len was done with a satisfied smirk on his face. The lab exploded with a loud boom after he purposely got out for a bathroom break. There was a chaos for an hour with Joe and most of the officers asking if he was alright. Few blamed him for his carelessness but in the end David decided to give Barry few days off until they were ready with a new lab. Ofcourse Len again used Barry's puppy eyes and face to express his guilt in blowing up his own lab. That face earned more 'It's okay' talks from his colleagues and Len couldn't be more happy

Len walked out of the station when his...Barry's cell rang again. This time though it was an alert call from the Star labs that read 'Flash Needed Immediately'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm enjoying this so much that I decided to extend the number of chapters. Hope that's okay. I don't know how many but definitely more than three. Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter and want me to continue :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a lot for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Fuck! Len!?!" 

Barry stared and blinked..

He blinked and stared...

The hero reached out with his hand and touched the mirror "Len? My soulmate is L..Len?" he laughed nervously at the thought of his huge crush being his soulmate. He beamed at the reflection of himself that was actually Len's, heart fluttering and cheeks blushing at the sight of his soulmate smiling back at him. Now he didn't even have to worry about some stranger knowing his identity. Len already knew and he was going to keep it a secret

Barry's happy bubble was bursted when next thoughts invaded his mind. Shit! 

Len is my soulmate...

Leonard Snart...

Captain Cold...

The one who this city sees him as a criminal..

The one who kidnapped and hurt his friends...

The one who tried to kill him...

No no Barry think! Caitlin is Mick's soulmate and Lisa is Cisco's. If they have accepted each other, then Len being my soulmate shouldn't raise any objections. They will surely understand. Now he just had to tell Joe and Iris. Oh good Lord ..How will they react? Will they accept him? Was he even ready to accept him? Barry sighed. Who was he kidding. He already has accepted Len as his soulmate. How couldn't he when he was waiting for this moment his whole life "I'll face the world only if you want this Len" Barry whispered as he got ready to meet his better half. When he was tying the shoelace a thought crossed his mind and Barry held his hand out infront of him. The hero took a deep breath and tried to vibrate but nothing happened "Ofcourse" he muttered "Len you better behave yourself in my body and with my powers"

Barry slowly peeked out of his room to see an empty hall and was glad there was no one around. The hero cursed himself 'You're not Barry! Even if someone spotted you they would only see Len' The hero straightened and walked in the hall with confidence. He just needed to get pass the main door

"Freeze" 

Barry halted with his hands up in the air. Dammit..I'm Captain Cold. I don't surrender that easily. He held his hands down and turned to see Lisa and Mick were standing infront of him "Hi Lenny"

Barry tried...like really tried to form a smirk on his face just like Len does but to Mick and Lisa looked like the man was going to throw up any second "Hi" he said smiling nervously

And that was all it took for Mick to know the man wasn't his friend. Len never said 'Hi. A huge part of him was doubled with happiness to know Len had finally found his soulmate after waiting for nineteen years but he had to be double sure "Why did the lion jump in the river?" he asked in his rough voice

"What?"

"Answer my question" Mick knew only real Len will be able to answer. This was a way to know that Len's body was his. Barry was confused "Why would a lion want to jump in the water?" 

"Wrong answer. Now tell us who you are?" Mick tightened his hold on the gun and Barry gulped down the nervous lump "I'm...Lenny?" Lisa rolled her eyes "Do a favour and don't lie or else Mick over here won't hesitate to shoot" 

Barry took a step back "You're kidding right?" he heard the buzzing sound that indicated Mick was about to pull the trigger "Boss said not to shoot you but he didn't say anything about not to shoot in the leg" 

"Wait! Don't..I'm..I'm Barry. Barry Allen" Barry said with a shaky voice. He didn't want Len's body to get hurt and there was no way he could fight the Heatwave and Golden Glider at the same time when he doesn't have his powers

"You turned twenty one?" Mick asked and got a nod "And Len's forty today so you both have...eighteen..?"

"Nineteen"

"Nineteen years of difference. Awesome!" exclaimed Mick only to get elbowed by the woman beside him "Wait a minute. I heard this name before"

Barry scratched at the back of his head and smiled sheepishly "I'm friends with Cisco and Caitlin and I know you two are their soulmates" Mick glared at Barry but Lisa had a smile on her face "You work with them at labs...with the flash?" Barry nodded "But I'm not telling you who is the flash...not that I know... just you know in case...if you decide to torture the information out of me...I ain't telling you...I.."

Mick held his hand out to stop Barry's blabbering "Not interested. Len knows who is the flash. I don't give a damn" Barry was releaved to hear that "Good..Good to know we're on same page"

"So Barry Allen you're my brother's soulmate huh?" Lisa grinned and saw his brother blushing for first time in her life "Aww..look you made my brother blush. So cute but on serious note Barry this is what we're going to do. You'll stay here with us until Lenny comes home and then you both can have a nice little chat" 

Barry frowned at the woman "I'm not saying here! Len is in my body. God knows what he must be doing right now" Mick raised his eyebrows in question "You know Len?" 

Fuck! thought Barry. How will he explain his relationship with his nemesis. How can he tell them that Len is not just in his body...he is in flash's body too and with those powers? The hero wondered how many banks were going to get robbed today. Oh shit! What if someone sees him...I mean me..I mean the flash commiting a crime. No oh God please no 

"Hey Mr Day Dreamer! I asked you a question. How do you know Len?" Mick narrowed his hard eyes. Barry shifted from one feet to another, hands playing with the soft material of his black Tshirt "I don't know him..but I'm a CSI in police department and...and one day I saw his file so today...when I saw my face..I mean Len's face...I recognised him" he finished with pursed lips and hoped the two would buy his half truth

Mick studied Barry for a moment before slowly lowering his gun "Was never gonna shoot you but did you say police" Barry shook his head but then nodded "You've to let me go" 

Lisa smiled cunningly "Not going to happen. A badge is in our house and you're Lenny's soulmate. Nope..not gonna let you go" Barry sighed in defeat. He couldn't tell them he was worried what will Len do with his powers "Atleast let me talk to him please?" 

Mick and Lisa shared a look before the pyro threw the phone at Barry's direction. When Len cut his call Barry's eyes widened in disbelief "How could he cut my call! He just cut my call" Barry sounded like a ten year old which made Mick scoff and Lisa laugh out loud "Don't worry sweetie. Len must be on his way"

"Now C'mon kid. Be a good boy and sit" Mick pulled Barry by his arm who stumbled comically and got dumped on the couch "Lisa take your position" Barry saw Lisa come and sit beside him and Mick on the other. He was literally being squashed in between the broad man and a woman who grabbed the Tv remote "This is going to be fun" she squeaked with happiness "Tell us about your work and life"

Barry's eyes went from right to left. Now he knew how a slice of cheese must be feeling when placed between two slices of bread. His tongue was stuck in his mouth refusing to say anything. Lisa shrugged "Fine then. We can watch some movies" 

Not after like a snail crawling thirty minutes passed the trio suddenly heard footsteps. Barry's heartbeat picked up on thinking it must be Len but Mick and Lisa stood up in tense posture. Barry too got up "What happened? It's Len right?" 

"How many legs do you think Len has?" asked Mick going for his heat gun

"What?"

Lisa caught hold of Barry's wrist "Go hide yourself. This is an attack!" Barry eyed at the door "Attack?" his voice shaking

"Go!" yelled Lisa and at the same moment bullets rained through the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you to alllll lovely readers. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len whistled when he read the message. Now this had not crossed his mind. His dear better half..his sweet charming...his red leathered hero who had creamy ass...his soulmate was...THE FLASH. Was it possible that he had flash's powers? It was way too tempting to ignore. He had to try. Len walked towards an empty alley and the next second....WHOOOOOSSHH!!!!

Len skidded to a stop but couldn't control his landing and he collided hard with a brick wall. He groaned at the impact feeling as if he was thrown from two storey building. Len shook his head twice and he felt it...the power...the speed. His body buzzed with live electricity "This is awesome!" he wanted to try again but then Barry's phone rang again

Okay now what should I do, thought Len. He was on his way to meet Barry but this message had left him confused. Barry was the flash and the city needed him but he was stuck in the kid's body for one day. Only after midnight they would exchange back their lives. And if Barry knew some innocent got hurt just because the flash couldn't help, he would blame himself for eternity. No. Len couldn't let this happen. He will do Barry's work. He will be the flash for his soulmate "Time to be a hero"

Len sped himself to star labs but like before he couldn't control his speed and bumped into Caitlin "Whoa! Barry? Are you alright?" said Caitlin with an awkward smile. Len straightened himself feeling little dizzy from the speed "There has to be a pause button in this body"

"What?" 

"Nothing Miss Snow" Len turned around to avoid the doctor. Caitlin tilted her head to her side "Did you just call me Miss Snow?"

Fuck! thought Len "I mean to say...what seems to be the problem...Caitlin" Cisco narrowed his eyes feeling something off about his friend "Are you okay man?" Len nodded and bounced on his feet couple of times. He thought that was what Barry does all the time right...always full of energy and all "See all fine...all real me Ramon"

"Ramon?"

I gotta stop doing that! again thought Len and scratched at thd back of his head "Cisco...yeah Cisco right. So tell me the problem. Who needs the flash's services?" he did his signature smirk

Why does that smirk seem familiar? thought Cisco. The engineer shared a look with his doctor friend and whispered "Maybe you should check him out after he catches this meta" Caitlin hummed eyeing her friend's odd behaviour

"Yeah so new meta" continued Cisco "Powers are live electricity. He is almost same as Farooq Gibran but this one can create electricity without consuming. Gotta be careful okay" Len rolled his eyes "I can handle him Ra..Cisco. Address please"

"Axis Bank near Gandola Museum" said Cisco and felt a whoosh of air indicating that Barry was gone. Next second Len came back and held his hand out "My suit?" he looked around and found the suit hanging on mannequin "Wish me luck!" and with that Len left two confused looking adults in the room

"What's wrong with him? First he's calling us with our last names and now he didn't even know where the suit was" said Cisco. The doctor shrugged "Maybe he's not feeling well or maybe something happened at the station" her eyes widened when she realised something "Hey! Today is Barry's 21st birthday Cisco!"

"No..Ofcourse.. Oh my God...do you think...Oh my God!" Cisco ran his hand on his hair "Caitlin did we just send Barry's soulmate to catch a meta?" Caitlin pulled out her cell "Don't panic Cisco. First we've to be sure. Let me ask Joe if this is our Barry or not. I'm sure he must know about it" 

"Uh Oh...Barry or I think his 'soulmate' is already at the crime scene" Cisco pointed at the screen and made a face when heard a loud thud "Barry? You okay?"

Len had yet again bumped into a wall "Fuck! How does the kid do this?" Caitlin pressed the red button "Cisco it's not our Barry!" Cisco nodded and ran towards the com speaker "Who are you? We know you're not the Barry" 

Len clenched his jaw "Not now Ramon. We can discuss that later. Mr bad guy over here is trying to escape with a bag of money" The meta was now throwing electric waves at the cops who were shooting at him. "Any bright ideas how flash would deal with him?" asked Len. Cisco pursed his lips "Fine...ah..he's powers are electricity so so.."

Len let out a frustrated sigh "This is so simple. Answer me this Mr Genius. What happens when water mixed with electricity?" Catlin was the one who answered him "You get an electric shock! Go! That's it...use water to put him down"

"Thank you Miss Snow" Len looked around and saw a water pump on the side where the meta was standing a feet away. He ran towards it and kicked it with his leg, aiming it on the meta. The water sprayed on the meta and he screamed with full intensity, bag falling out of his hand. His body sparked for few secons and slowly he went down in a heap "Piece of cake" said Len and heard claps and cheers for him. He waved his hand back "Always glad to meet my fans" he then saw Joe was standing with the crowd of officers, showing a thumps up at him. Len gave a small nod and flashed himself out of there

Not before grabbing the bag of money

"Barry? I mean whoever you are..Come back at labs!" yelled Cisco in the coms. Few seconds later the suit was on the mannequin and there was no sign of Barry's soulmate "We need to call Joe" Cisco said and Caitlin gave a nod

Len grunted when he hit the wall of an empty alley near his house "Every fucking time" he took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to meet his soulmate within few minutes. What was he going to say? How was Barry going to react? Will he accept him? Well atleast the kid will be proud of him when he hears about the meta.

Len's heart was hammering in his chest with each step he took towards his house. Today was his birthday and he couldn't ask for any other gift than a gift of meeting his soulmate. Barry was special in many ways. He was smart, adorably cute, always caring for others, self sacrificing idiot and most of all he believed in him. Barry always said and felt there was good in him. The whole world thought of him as a criminal while Barry pushes him to be good. He fights with him for his better life and happiness.

Len was now climbing the stairs when Barry's cell rang "C'mon!" he mumbled "No more flash work. Let me talk my soulmate" Len pulled out his cell and frowned when he saw Lisa's number on the screen "Lisa?"

"Len come quickly. Barry is hurt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos. Let's read the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The puff of smoke hung into the air for few seconds. Barry was pulled by Lisa and made to hide behind the couch who was too stunned to react. Who the hell were these men. Ofcourse he knows the answer way too well but did Len's personal grudges had to show on the day he had swapped bodies with his soulmate

Barry had to close his ears and duck his head down with the amount of bullets flying through the hall, few hitting the wall and few destroying the furniture. Mick's loud yells and Lisa's firing echoed in the house. The sounds were defeaning and all Barry could do was hide. He had no weapon nor was he professional shooter.

It ended as soon as it started. Barry was worried for Mick and Lisa. He didn't want anything to happen to them. They were Len's family and soulmates to his two best friends. There was a silence for a while except for the sound of TV that was playing news. Barry heard a voice call out to him "You can come out now kid" Mick said as he turned off his heat gun "I love to fry them all" he grinned seeing all the dead bodies on the floor

Barry slowly peeked out from behind and Lisa stifled her laugh "Oh Lenny...you look so cute...never seen your scared face before" Barry rolled his eyes "Are you two alright?"

Mick scoffed "Any doubts?"

"Who were they?" asked Barry and got an answer from Lisa "Our rivalry gang. I can't believe they tracked our house but still good riddance" she threw her gun and rubbed her hands, a proud smile forming on her face 

Suddenly Barry saw one of the man on the floor slowly reach out for his gun and take a shot at Lisa. His eyes widened with fear. Out of instinct he ran towards Len's sister and pushed her out of the way "Lisa Look Out!"

A shot rang

Barry fell on the floor and curled up when his side felt like it was on fire. It hurt like hell and he cursed out loud. With blurry eyes he saw Mick unlock his gun and fire at the man, burning him to crisp and Lisa come rushing towards him "Oh my God! Barry? Mick he's shot!" she yelled at the broad man

Barry was then hauled up by Mick when his eyes fell on the TV screen "Breaking News : Central City police had an minor explosion at the station not an hour ago. According to our sources there was some kind of wrong mixing of chemicals by the lab incharge Barry Allen which resulted in blowing up his work place. No one was injured though and...."

"HE DID WHAT!?!" Barry yelled and felt an excruciating pain in his side. Dark spots danced infront of him and that was the last thing the CSI saw before he went limp in Mick's arms. 

"Shit! Lisa hurry get me our bag" Mick dragged Barry to the couch and gently laid him on it. He quickly ripped off the buttons and saw the damage done. The pyro was glad the bullet had just graced the skin which only bled too much. He saw Lisa bring their medical kit "Here Mick. How bad?" she asked, worry clear in her tone

Mick pulled out big white cloth and dabbed it alcohol. He pressed the cloth hard on Barry's side and winced in sympathy when he heard a groan coming from below "Don't worry. He didn't take the bullet. He'll be fine" 

Lisa sighed in relief and saw Mick take stiches on Barry's side "I'm calling Lenny. He has to know" she got a nod from her friend who concentrated on his needle and thread. She made a call to her brother 

"Lisa?"

"Len come quickly. Barry is hurt" said Lisa looking at the unconscious form of her brother who was actually his soulmate

"What?!? I'm coming" Len clutched the phone tightly and two steps at a time. How could Barry get hurt? No please no. Please be okay. He was shocked to see the dead men lying in his house which doubled his worry "Mick? Lisa?" 

Lisa came running and stopped on her tracks "Len?" Len nodded "It's me" she crossed the distance and hugged her brother "Lenny! He saved me Len. Barry took a bullet for me" Len pulled back "What happened?" he asked, voice cold and hard. Lisa then told her brother what happened few minutes back "He is so brave Len...just like you"

"Where is he?" Len asked getting a little impatient. He wanted to see with his own eyes to make sure Barry was alright. Lisa told hold of his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom "He's fine now. Mick has stiched his side"

When Len entered the room, his breath caught in his throat. It was very weird to see his form on the bed looking so pale. He slowly walked towards Barry "How is he?" 

Mick who was cleaning the extra blood looked up from the bed. He saw a young boy who looked like he had just grown adult today was standing a feet away from the bed "Boss?" 

Len nodded and took a step forward but was stopped by his friend "Why did the lion jump in the river?" Mick saw a smirk form on the boy's face "Lion never jumped in the river" answered Len

Mick laughed out loud and hugged his friend, patting his back "He's alright. Gonna wake up soon.The kid is brave and now we know he looks like twelve" Len gave a playful hit at Mick's arm "Says the one who's soulmate is eighteen years younger than him"

"Hey you two have nineteen year difference. That's one year more than ours" Mick grinned and got a glare from his friend. Lisa giggled "Come on Mick. Let's give them some privacy. We've something to take care of in the hall" 

When the two left Len pulled a chair and sat next to Barry. He sighed "You couldn't have one normal day in your life" Len then covered Barry with a blanket and next came the waiting part. 

It was late evening when Barry slowly blinked his eyes open. At the same moment he felt a dull pain on his side which was itching. His hand went to scrach the area when he heard a voice 

"Look who finally decided to wake up. The apple of my eye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short but gotta have Len and Barry meet in one single chapter. Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Time for last and long chapter. I enjoyed writing this so much. I would like to thank Sassy_Boo_Bear for giving me this amazing prompt. And a huuuuuge heartfelt thanks to all you fabulous readers for reading this story and leaving comments and kudos. U guys are the beeeeest. 
> 
> On with the last chapter. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Look who finally decided to wake up. The apple of my eye"

Barry was wide awake on the bed, pain forgotten temporarily as his own voice reached his ears. The CSI didn't know how to react. Obviously Len was waiting for an answer from him but the hero really didn't know what to say. Should he smile and convey his message that he was totally okay with being his soulmate or should he talk and say how much he lov...

Hold it right there Barry!

The news that he saw before falling unconscious flashed infront of his eyes. All of a sudden the warm feelings he felt for the older man just poofed up in the air. The bubble was bursted and Barry was mad. He was furious. He was...He was...really really mad

"We do have all night left. Do feel free to tell when you ready to talk" Len crossed his arms and got comfortable in the chair

Barry slowly got up and winced when the pressure was added to his side. He let out a loud hiss and Len was up within seconds "Take it easy kid. You've been shot"

Barry swatted his hand away "You blew up my lab!?" his voice was laced with anger but Len ignored it and smirked "You're welcome Scarlet"

Barry jerked his head back "Welcome? Are you crazy? You!" he pointed his finger at Len "You blew up my lab! How could you do that? Someone could've gotten hurt or...or.. I could've gotten fired!" 

Len rolled his eyes "Relax before you give yourself an heart attack and my body has to suffer because you can't appreciate a helping hand"

"Helping hand? I never asked for your help!" 

"I got you a week off Scarlet" 

"Really?" Barry beamed at the news but then shook his head "No no no you don't get away this easily Snart! You're going to pay to rebuild it and don't even pretend you can't afford it" 

Len crossed his arms "I'm not paying for government property besides I saved lives today so count that as my payment" Barry held his hand out "Wait What? You..Captain Cold saved lives? I must be dreaming"

"Well it was fun playing the flash and I did catch a meta" Len proudly did his signature smirk

"You did flash work? Wow! And no one noticed you were not the real flash?" .

"Miss Snow and Ramon"

Barry had a small smile feeling proud of his smart friends "Okay so let me get this straight. You get to explode MY lab and use MY powers while I was being held here like a prisoner by your sister and Heatwave. Let me tell you some breaking news mister...It's no fun! AND I got shot! I mean...you got shot...I...your body" 

"I'm thankful to you Barry. I do owe you for saving Lisa's life" said Len sincerely. Barry gave a sheepish nod not knowing what to say

Len's smirk was back again as he was cleary enjoying the blush on his own face. He felt like he was standing infront of a mirror

"Please stop doing that with my face" said Barry

Len was unmoved by Barry's words "It's not just your cute face that I enjoyed using today" Barry got up from the bed wincing a little "What did you do Snart?"

"Did you know your ass jiggles when you slap it?" Len said moving his hand to his (Barry's) backside

Barry's eyes widened "You pervert! Don't touch me!" he swayed but manage to cross the two step distance and slapped Len's hand away from his ass "I'm going to kill you" 

Len playfully glared "And I thought you'd be happy to see your better half" That was it! He said it! Len was hoping the topic came out ever since Barry opened his eyes but they fell into unimportant conversation

"Better half don't go blowing up their soulmates lab!" Barry yelled at himself and Len let out an exaggerated sigh "How long are you going to hold it against me?"

"It's not easy to forget something like this" 

"And saving lives just doesn't count?" Len was getting annoyed now

"Ofcourse it counts because it was the only good thing you ever did in your life"

Okay now Len was mad "You're one ungrateful bastard" he jabbed his finger on Barry's chest who pushed the man with his two hands "And you are nothing but a jerk!" 

Their eyes locked, throwing daggers at each other. The invisible tension was clear in the air. If looks could kill both would have been lying dead on the floor. Their irises never moved an inch neither did the wrinkles that were formed around them, it only deepened.

Until...

Who first crossed the distance between them was unknown. The kiss was rough and hard, each trying to dominate the other. Len held Barry by wrapping an arm around his waist and the other holding his head in place. Barry cupped Len's neck with both hands and pressed his lips even more not even letting air to pass. 

Len pulled away and Barry tried to follow but a cetain pull at his hair told him he had no and was not going to be in control. Len searched for any regrets in the kid's eyes but found none "Sn..Len...I.." began Barry only to be quieted by another kiss, rough against his lips as if he was being punished for speaking

Barry's mouth started to ache but it was a pleasant feeling. He wanted and had been waiting for this moment and now when it's actually happening, the hero did not want to end. Len liked the way Barry tasted in his mouth. He felt electricity buzzing throughout his body and he wanted more. He was to stay like this forever with Barry...with his soulmate.

Len gently uncurled his fingers and released Barry. He pulled back a little but their foreheads were still touching each other "Scarlet" 

"You're my soulmate" Barry said like a prayer

"And you're mine" said Len possessively

"What do we do now Len? How are we going to work this. You and me...we're from two different worlds" Barry's eyes became wet and Len brushed off his tear before it fell down on his cheek "I want this Barry...I'll fight the world for you" 

Barry was surprised by the confession "You...You like me?" Len scoffed and made Barry sit back on the bed. He intertwined their hands "I've always dreamt of you Barry. Getting you as my soulmate, it's like dream come true. I..I love you Scarlet" 

Barry happily responded Len by a passionate kiss "I love you too Len. I too have had a big crush on you since the day one" he ducked his head down feeling his cheeks turn red. Len leaned in and whispered into Barry's ears "You want to know what I'm thinking?" 

Barry gulped down a nervous lump and shivered when Len's hot breaths hit his ears and neck "Wh..What?" 

"How delicious you'll look in my bed in nothing but a rope to bind your hands. Like a bow tied to a gift, ready for me to open up" Len placed a soft kiss on Barry's neck and blew a hot breath. A moan was the reward he earned from the younger man "But we've to wait Scarlet. I really don't want to have sex with myself" Barry laughed out loud and they shared another long kiss

 

"Where is my son?!? yelled Joe as he pulled out his gun. He was currently standing in Len's apartment, fuming in rage. Cisco Caitlin and Iris stood behind him "If Snart hurts him, I swear I'll draw all six bullets in his head" Iris caught her father's arm "Stop it Dad! Let's talk to them first" 

"Barry! Barry come out!" Joe again raised his voice. Mick and Lisa who were ready with their own weapons trained on the detective "Rule is simple.You pull the trigger and my fingers won't stop at anyone's account" Mick unlocked the safety of his heat gun

Barry came out of the room supported by Len. His eyes widened at the scene "What the hell is going on in here? Joe put the gun down!"

Len narrowed his eyes at his partner "Mick why have you pointed your gun at the good detective?" Joe gritted his teeth "Barry I've come to get you. Let's go" he said looking at Len 

"What?"

"Cisco told me you two are soulmates. Don't worry son..we'll figure this out" Joe scowled at Barry who was Len right now

Len threw a murderous glare at Lisa's soulmate who pointed his finger at Lisa "Such a tattletale" he muttered. Barry took a step forward "Exactly what will you figure out Joe? There's nothing to figure out. It's so simple... we're soulmates" 

"Are you telling me you're okay with this?" Joe asked in disbelief. Barry nodded and extended his hand towards Len who grabbed it without any hesitation "We're more than okay with it Joe"

Iris Cisco and Caitlin had big smiles on their faces. They ran towards the pair and gave them a hug. Joe was still standing alone "This is ridiculous Barr. He is a criminal!" 

"He WAS a criminal!" 

"The first thing in morning he did was to lie. He lied about himself. How can you trust him?" 

Len spoke this time "I wanted to make sure if this is what Barry wants. I was going to leave him alone if he had opposed this relationship" 

Joe was not done yet "He blew up your lab!"

"Yeah we've talked about it. Don't worry..he's gonna pay" Barry squeezed Len's hand when he felt the older man was going to disagree with him 

"He stole the gem from the museum" Joe remembered one more Len's fault and Barry turned to face his soulmate "Why did you steal the gem?" 

Len cleared his throat "I wasn't sure I was going to meet my soulmate today but I jad to be prepared. I needed him to know my real identity. I needed him to know who I was and what I can do. After showing the gem, I was going to return it" 

Barry was in awe "See Joe? He's a good man. He's not a liar or a criminal" Joe huffed and rubbed his forehead in defeat "I need time Barr. Don't expect me to accept this relationship this soon. I'm going..I'll wait for you at dinner" with that Joe left Len's apartment

They all cheered for the new soulmate couple and hugged them. Caitlin changed Barry's bandages and gave him painkillers. They chatted for a while until one by one they all left the house. Mick and Lisa joined Cisco and Caitlin for the dinner leaving Len and Barry alone. Iris insisted Barry to stay and she would talk to Joe

It was eleven thirty at night when Barry was curled up in bed with Len. It was awkward because to anyone it looked like Len was cuddling with Barry "Half an hour is left Len. After that we'll have our lives back" 

Len hummed and ran his hand softly on his short hair "It's not going to be easy Scarlet" Barry looked up from his side "I know...but you can start with paying me for the lab" he fluttered his eyes innocently and Len gave a playful glare "That was government property. Doesn't come under my jurisdiction"

"Oh so destroying it comes under your jurisdiction?" 

"Right now I want only one thing under me" Len slowly laid Barry back and half crawled on top of him "Any objection to this position?"

Barry let out a small giggle "No..never" he pulled himself and theirs lips met again this time slow hard and meaningful.

Next morning a mysterious brown bag was dropped at the station's front door. It was brought to David Singh who opened it cautiously, expecting to be some kind of threat but to his utter surprise the bag was filled with money and a note was attached to it "FIX THE LAB" 

Nobody knew Barry did make Len pay for his lab and in return Len never let the young man out of his bed for two days. Yup. Life was all good again.

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Shoz for lending me her lines for this last chapter. The conversation about the lab between Len and Barry were her words so a biiiiig THANKS dear. 
> 
> Please please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Next we'll see Len's pov and how they handle each others life for twenty four hours. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
